Home
by philalethia
Summary: Jyou's thoughts when Mimi comes back from America. Jyoumi


Notes: Okay, ya'll

Notes: Okay, ya'll. This is my first-yes, first-straight fic. *audience gasps in shock* Yes, I know. Scary, isn't it? So be kind with it. It's a Jyoumi, so if you don't like them together I'm sorry. It's a really short one, possibly the shortest I'll ever do. Really sweet though, in my opinion, no real angst…another shocker I know. 

I don't own Digimon, nor do I have anything to do with the making of it. I'm just a sweet little fangirl who likes to take the characters and mold them so that they may take part in her deranged fics. With that said, enjoy.

* * * * *

She's coming home today, permanently this time. It seems unreal; that the one thing I've been waiting for is finally happening. And as I stand here in the middle of the airport, I can hardly refrain from screaming my joy at the top of my lungs.

I can still remember when Mimi said that her family was moving to America. In fact, I was the first to know. But that's only because she told me after I had asked her to be my girlfriend.

We were still young then, just entering our teenage years; the wonders of the opposite sex were just beginning to make an imprint in our minds. And when I had confessed to my older brother that there was this girl in a dreadful pink cowboy hat that I somehow couldn't stop thinking about, his response was simple: "Ask her out."

So I did, right in front of her house one day after I offered to walk her home from school, remembering from one of my mother's old movies that woman found it romantic. It was actually a horrible moment. I started sweating, sneezing, itching, and shaking. For a second I feared that maybe I had become allergic to Mimi. After all it wouldn't have been the strangest allergy I'd ever had.

She had blushed profusely before commenting on how sweet I was, making me feel like a small puppy that had just shown up on her doorstep. Which, I might add, is not a bad feeling at all. But then her expression darkened, something that I never thought I'd ever witness. "Oh but I can't," she claimed, staring me straight in the eyes. "You see, we're going to be moving to America in a few months and…I don't want to get too attached to you, which I know I will." She went on for a few minutes, expressing her sorrow until I was sure that she was going to start bawling.

"Are you going to come back?" I had asked, fighting the urge to rip my hair right out of my scalp.

She cocked her head to the side, causing her hair to cascade over her shoulder. "I suppose so. Even if my parents won't, I definitely will."

"Then I'll wait for you."

It was a promise I made to myself that day, that I would wait for her. I immersed myself in studying, still determined as ever to be a doctor. I went on a few dates, no one special. We never progressed into anything though.

But now she's coming back to Japan. She's coming home.

Mimi called me a few months ago to tell me. I've been counting down the days ever since. I remembered every single moment that we ever shared together. I reread all the letters she sent me over the years. I dug up every picture I had of her. Still it doesn't seem entirely real.

Her plane lands, and it is announced over the loud speaker. My heart starts to beat in my head as the people start filtering out. And with every person that walks by, it just seems to get faster and faster.

And suddenly I'm sweating again; I'm sweating, sneezing, itching, and shaking all over again. People are staring. I can feel the weight of them, but I don't care. The only thing I care about is that door that she'll come out of any second.

Then a familiar shape slides through. Okay, not a familiar shape, a familiar color. A girl with long hair in an all-pink outfit can only be one person after all.

"Jyou!" Mimi exclaims, quickly running over and throwing her arms around me.

I blush and glance at the various people standing close by, only to see that they've stopped giving me strange stares and started giving me warm, understanding smiles. With a content laugh, I return the embrace wholeheartedly. "Mimi," I reply, breathing in the smell of her shampoo.

She pulls back, just enough so that our foreheads our touching and I can see the sparkle in her eye. "Yeah…I'm home."


End file.
